New Love, New Companions
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella meets the Doctor after Edward leaves. 12 months after Edward leaves. Angela, Ben and Bella are in the forest reminiscing when the TARDIS appears. Doctor offers to take them with him as his companions. What adventures will they have? What happens when Bella falls in love with the Doctor? Bella/Doctor 11, Angela/Ben
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella meets the Doctor after Edward leaves. 12 months after Edward leaves. Angela, Ben and Bella are in the forest reminiscing when the TARDIS appears. Doctor offers to take them with him as his companions. What adventures will they have? What happens when Bella falls in love with the Doctor?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Bella, Angela and Ben are walking into the forest talking about none important stuff. They had been close since the Cullen's left. Angela and Ben hadn't left Bella and didn't let her go to school alone. They were always with her. Now they were very close. They settle down in a clearing for the night and light a fire.

"You know it is nearly a year since Cullen left me?" Bella asks eating

"I know are you ok?" Angela asks

"I am better than I should be. Something tells me we weren't meant to be for a long time now. I am thinking about travelling. I would like to see more of the world", Bella says

"We can go together. Then we can go to Dartmouth. I know we all got accepted there. We can go there next year. Spend this year travelling", Angela says looking at Ben

"I agree. I think we should experience things before going to collage", Ben says

"I guess we all can go. Where do you want to go…", Bella stops

A blue-police box was appearing next to them in the clearing. And a man steps out.

"Um this is not where I was going. Ah sorry to intrude", the man says

"How did you appear? I seen many weird things but this is new", Bella says surprising him

"I agree", Ben says

"I do too", Angela says

"What do you all mean by that?" the man asks

"You tell us about your secret and we will tell you ours", Bella says feeling like making a deal

This man had her drawn to him. She felt different. The whole Cullen left was gone when this man showed up.

"Deal I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey. I have two hearts. I travel through time and space. There are hundreds of planets. This is my TARDIS. She takes me anywhere in time and space. I am called the Doctor by the way. Just the Doctor", the Doctor says

"Well I guess if our secrets are true you are telling the truth too. So we had a deal. Ben do you what to go first?" Bella asks

"I am Ben Cheney. I am a werewolf tectonically a shape-shift into a wolf. Don't worry I am not dangerous to anyone", Ben says

"Ok. Can I see?" the Doctor asks excitedly

"Sure", Ben says

Ben goes to the bush and transforms coming out in a brown/black coloured wolf.

"Magnificent!" the Doctor says circling Ben

"I am Angela Weber. I will go next I am a witch and Ben's imprint. I with show you _Expecto Patrounm!" _Angela says drawing her wand and a silver wolf jumps out and goes around the clearing

"Can you do other spells?" the Doctor asks

"Yes. We are light witches but there are ones that go dark", Angela explains

"What's an imprint?" the Doctor asks

"It is when a shape shifter finds there soul mate", Ben says, "It is like gravity pulling you to them"

"Interesting and what about you?" the Doctor asks Bella

"I am Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella. I am also a witch but my tale is long and sad. But a deal is a deal…", Bella says starts her tale

Going to Salem school for witches, finding out witches where immortal, coming to Forks, the Cullen's everything to them leaving and the fact they are vampires.

"I am sorry for your loss Bella. I wish they hadn't hurt you", the Doctor says

"I am getting over it slowly", Bella says

"What do you what to do? What is your plan?" the Doctor asks

"I plan to travel. With Angela and Ben", Bella says

The Doctor paces for a minute then he turns.

"How would you like to travel through time and space with me? All of you?" the Doctor asks

"You mean…", Bella asks

"Yes. I am offering all of you to come with me. Especially you Bella. I feel your special", the Doctor replies

"Are you really offering?" Bella asks

"Yep! Come one, come one make up your mind", the Doctor says

"Angela, Ben, do you want to go?" Bella asks

"A chance to travel time and space. Well I am in!" Ben says, "Well only with Angela's permission"

"Bella?" Angela asks

"I think we should go", Bella says, "I would like to get out of Forks"

"I go with Bella and Ben", Angela says

"So we are going. Do we need anything?" Bella asks

The Doctor looks excited and happy, "No. I have it all in here. Put out your fire and follow me"

Bella, Angela and Ben pick up their stuff and put out the fire.

"Come on", the Doctor says opening the TARDIS doors

"Wow", they say entering

"Bigger on the inside. Like space within space", Bella comments

"Where do we put our things?" Ben asks

"Ah this way to your bedrooms", the Doctor says showing them to their bedrooms

Bella was done first and goes to the controls.

"So it is your 19th birthday?" the Doctor asks

"Yeh. Haven't had much good experience with birthday's", Bella says

"How about I give you a birthday to remember?" the Doctor asks with a smile

Bella looked at his handsome face. He was more stunning then Cullen.

"If you say so", Bella says

"What's your favourite author?" the Doctor asks

"My favourite book is Wuthering Heights. I like classics", Bella replies

Angela and Ben come up to the controls.

"Where are we going?" Ben asks

"The year 1845!" the Doctor says pressing the buttons

Bella and the others feel the TARDIS morning. It was a start of a great adventure….

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
